The Sound of Silence: Tales of the Kuchiki Family
by Shinju Wyrde Heterodyne
Summary: Little ficlets I strung together really late at night. Bleach charactersXOCs Sound of Silence Lyrics c Simon and Garfunkel, Bleach c Tite Kubo Lemons ahead! Need help with last character for last verse. Review ideas.
1. Urano

_Hello, Darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again…_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left it's seeds while I was sleeping…_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sounds of silence_

_***_

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the voices in my head, the constant bickering of the God of Light and the Goddess of Darkness within me. I held my head, before I stood and sat against the far wall. I felt cold night air, wondering again why he always left the bedroom window open. I held my head a little tighter, hearing them screeching at one another.

"Shut up, shut up…" I begged softly, but they paid me no heed. I looked into the mirror, hoping my reflection might silence them as it had so many nights before. It just seemed to incense my own self-hatred.

The left side of my hair was raven; the right was an almost blinding white. The left eye was pure black, the right light silver. My skin was gaunt, pulled tight over my bones and an almost sickly, almost transparent color. They called me Hollow-Face for it.

All but him.

I looked back to my bed, wondering at the dream that had awoken me. A dream of an apocalypse brought to us by the stubbornness of the Head Captain. I dreamt that this man had died.

My soft shudder must have awoken him, for he sat up and looked at me. His eyes frightened some, but I looked into his eyes without fear. He moved forward, calloused hand touching my cheek. I moved into his touch and he grabbed my shoulder. I cried out softly, but I came back to bed, leaning against his side. He released my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, Ken," I murmured softly, pulling my knees to my chest. He knew that he was the only one who could silence the voices within my head, the voices of the spirits that had possessed me since I was small. He turned my head up and I just looked up at him.

Zaraki Kenpachi was the only one who had ever understood me. It was strange, we had little in common. He had been born on the streets of Rukongai, in the toughest ghettos of the toughest faction. I was born the third daughter of Kuchiki Byakuya, one of the highest of nobility. He fought always physically, dismissed magic as something for the lesser men to use. Divine magic was always my main weapon, my zanpakuto all but unused, save for the occasional Hollow.

And yet, we had somehow come together. I didn't like to remember how it happened.

He kissed me, rough and wanting. I did not struggle, just gave in to him. His hair hung down loose, rather than in those silly bells he was always wearing. He pulled me into his lap, his fingers hard on my waist as he held me there. My hands ran up into his hair as his lips moved down my neck, teeth digging in, almost enough to draw blood.

Bleed me…bleed me dry, if you must. Just don't stop.

I whimpered gently as his hands roughly moved down my sides, his mouth none-too-gently sucking at my neck, leaving another dark red mark to go with the others. It felt like heaven.

"Ken…" I breathed his name as he tossed me onto the bed, just gently enough that I didn't crack my head on the floor. He dragged his beautiful, sharp teeth down over my shoulder, my chest, my breasts, along my stomach…

I moaned, as he spread my knees for him, nipping at the inside of my thighs. "Ken…Kenpachi…" I begged, my body arching up slightly. He grinned wolfishly, before leaning down.

He licked at me, fire running up my body, the voices in my head silenced again. Any and all thoughts I had had were silenced. His tongue moved along my heated skin, before he sucked hard on my clitoris. I almost cried out, biting my lip against it. I hardly wanted to wake the whole barracks, after all.

He moved back up, still grinning evilly at me. I was breathing heavily, my chest heaving and my knuckles white where I had clenched my fists in the sheets. He leaned down, kissing me again. His hands caught my wrists, pinning them on either side of my head as he positioned himself above me.

I was never prepared when he came into me, hard and fast. Even as ready as he had gotten me, it was if he were ripping into me. Still, I clenched myself around him as he started to thrust his hips deeply into mine.

I moaned as he did, trying to keep pace, knowing that I was lucky to keep my sanity whenever he did this to me. His hands tightened on my wrists as my body arched up into his. His cheek rested against my neck, and I heard his soft groans as we made love.

It seemed forever and yet…it seemed only a few moments after we had started. I bit my lip, looking up into his eyes – rather, eye. "K-Ken, I'm…" I breathlessly started, but he growled and bit me.

I came at that moment. He looked up at me, with the eyes of a predator, as I continued to move my hips into his. Wanting…needing him to finish. He thrust into me harder, as I fought to continue to keep my senses. Even after my orgasm, it was…it was somehow more wonderful than when he was trying to get me there.

"U-Urano…" He groaned my name, before I felt him inside of me, felt all of his release pour into me. He barely pulled out as he collapsed against me. He was heavy, so heavy, but I loved it. How he almost crushed me. I just lay there, stroking his hair.

"…I love you." I whispered to him. He looked up at me, then set a finger to my lips, silencing me from continuing.

"Are they gone?" He asked.

I nodded, and he shifted back beside me, holding me to his chest, his cheek against my neck again. "Didn't hurt you again, did I?" He asked.

"Just a little." I whispered, "It's not your fault. If you so much as look at me too long, I'll bruise."

His hands tightened on me. I knew that he hated that answer. But, it was true. I closed my eyes again, remembering what I had seen.

The worst part of my vision had been his death.


	2. Oki

_In restless dreams, I walked alone,_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone,_

'_neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp,_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash_

_Of a neon light,_

_That split the night._

_And touched the sound of silence._

***

I sighed, shifting my zanpakuto where I held it over my shoulder. I knew I was buzzed, at the very least. I didn't give a damn, I hardly did anymore. A storm cloud crashed thunder over my head.

Son of a bitch, it was gonna be one of those nights. I didn't really care that much. I moved along anyway, as lightning flashed and rain started to fall on me. It sure as hell sobered me up a little quicker.

I looked down at the puddle at myself. I looked a little bit laughable. After all, I was always living proof that if you brought my dad's waist in and slapped a pair of boobs on him, he made a damn fine-looking girl. At least the guys always said so. I ran a hand through my wet hair.

"Oi! Kuchiki-chan!" Shunsui Kyoraku called to me. I turned a minute, blinking in surprise as I saw him rushing over to me with a parasol. He shook his head with a small smirk. "A pretty lady shouldn't walk home in the rain."

"I'm drunk," I pointed out, knowing that drunk was not my best look. I got rings under my eyes like I hadn't slept and I turned a little green as I passed from buzzed to really smashed.

He said nothing until we stepped underneath a roof and he folded the parasol. "You are also very beautiful, Kuchiki Oki," He pointed out, "But, I know you will be sober in the morning."

I gave a weak smile. "That's not how that joke goes, Captain," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Call it creative license. Now, what are you doing out so late?"

I hated the way everyone always insisted in overprotecting me. "Trolling for guys." I retorted.

He arched a brow at me, and I blushed a little. "I mean…uh…headed home after a night of…" I licked my lips, "…partying with the girls?"

I pressed myself against the door, looking up at him. God, he looked good enough to eat, he always had. Ever since I had started looking at boys. Or, rather, men.

He leaned forward, and I could smell the sake on his breath. I knew he had gone out partying earlier as well, and I looked up at his eyes.

He pulled away, and I bit my lip. "Shunsui, I…" I stopped as he whipped around, looking at me. I looked at my feet, "…please, can we go back to your place?"

I expected him to say no, like all the men in my life, who were afraid of that father of mine. But he smiled at me, taking my hand as he flicked open his parasol for us.

"Of course, we wouldn't want you to catch cold." He said, walking with me back to his apartments. He closed the parasol and opened the door, ushering me in. I stepped inside and slid off my sandals as he came in behind me.

His mouth brushed the side of my neck and I felt myself tense a little, my eyes closed. His hands slid my top off of my shoulders, only a set of bindings over my chest keeping my top half decent. I stepped a little away from him, trying not to giggle at the look of disappointment on his face before I kissed him.

He was soft, and a little fuzzy, like a teddy bear. But, as soon as he slammed the door shut, he had me pressed against the wall and was actually responding to my kiss…giving me more. I felt a tingle of electricity run down my spine as he forced my lips apart; tasting me as he deftly pulled apart the knot on my bindings.

The white bandages fell away slowly like the skin of a snake. His fingers trailed up my side, before cupping my breasts. I gasped a minute. His hands were freezing. Still, his fingers began to tease my nipples, cold fingertips bringing them up to hard points. I moaned, his mouth coming away from mine and enveloping one nipple. I gasped again.

The sudden warmth surprised me, and yet made me tingle all over, as he sucked and licked, before he pulled away to give the same attentions to the other. I couldn't help but moan, trying to keep my voice down. I never had before, but I didn't really want all the other shinigami to know what wonderful sensations I was experiencing.

He pulled my belt off and my hakama fell, his hands sliding down my hips and pulling my underwear away. I shivered, self-consciously covering myself, even though I had been with men before. This was like being a virgin all over again.

He went on his knees in front of me with a small smirk up to me, then leaned in and-

The feelings he gave me were beyond description, and almost without end. I leaned against the wall, trying not to let my legs give out as I felt my hands loosely tangled in his chocolate hair. Slowly, he moved back up to me as he started to pull off his clothes.

I watched, hot and hungry as I saw inch after inch of his skin suddenly visible. My hands ran over him, and I must've been just as cold as him because he stiffened with a soft gasp himself. My mouth touched his neck as his hakama fell away and he shifted me against the wall.

Sliding my legs around his waist, he poised himself outside of me, looking up into my eyes. "Tell me if you want to stop, Oki-chan," He whispered, "I can't turn back after this."

I shook my head. "If I had wanted you to stop, I woulda screamed my head off." I grinned, "Sometime before you had your tongue shoved down my throat."

He laughed a little, before he lowered me onto him. I moaned, biting the inside of my cheek softly. Any and all thoughts of any other men, what they had said to and about me, disappeared. What had once seemed so important to me just went…poof.

His agonized groan reached me as I opened my eyes – when had I closed them – and looked down at him. "Wh…what is it?" I asked softly.

"N-nothing…" He stammered, "You're just so…" He didn't finish his sentence, as if he knew I had heard it all before. He started to thrust into me.

My back ran against the wall, as I moaned, loving every moment that he was with me. He thrust faster and faster, moaning my name, as if I were some kind of love goddess that he had just pledged loyalty to.

…that could be interesting.

He continued to move hard within me, barely securing me to him with his hands tightly gripping my butt. Not that he needed to, he was so big, I was afraid that even once we were done, I might never come off.

He leaned in, kissing my shoulder, before I felt all of his muscles tense. "Oki…Oki, I'm going to…"

"Good." I managed, my eyes closed and my head leaned back a little against the wall. I felt him staring at me, and I opened my eyes, looking down at him. He almost stopped, but I grabbed his shoulder. "No…" I begged, "No, please…please, I…I'm not there, either."

"Oki, I won't."

"Shunsui…please," I looked at him, and that must have gotten him, because he moved faster again. Having me begging for him to keep going. I felt him come a half second before I did. He slowly lowered me to the floor as he looked down at me. I looked up at him, breathing heavily, sweaty. My legs shook a little as I tried to stand, clinging to him still.

And I knew that I wouldn't have to listen to those annoying men ever again.


	3. Hama

_And in the naked light I saw,_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more_

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never shared_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence_

_***_

I sat in my room, watching the rain fall quietly, and the shinigami running about the streets in frenzy over something. I guessed it was the recent trouble with the Vizard. My eyes closed as I set my cheek on my knee. Just watching, that was all I ever did.

Everyone said that I looked like my grandfather, with my chestnut hair bound back in a ponytail, my blue eyes always watching someone with some kind of concern. I sighed, closing my eyes as I set my forehead to the glass. I just looked the way everyone wanted me to look, acted the way people wanted me to act, I was the perfect child of the Kuchiki clan.

And everyone hated me for it.

My fingers clenched gently in the sides of my legs before I heard a knock. I looked up. "The door's open." I stated, rather idiotically. I was taking more after my elder sister, Oki, every day. I pretended to hate her, but I loved my big sister. She was everything I always wanted to be. She was strong, she was smart, and she was herself.

I was an open canvas, for anyone to take the paint to.

Abarai Renji, my father's lieutenant stepped in. I looked up at him, my guilty pleasure. He was the one who had convinced me to start doing thing for myself. Starting with loving him.

He closed my door behind him, brown eyes watching mine. I looked back at him, before I shivered and stood.

"If my father found out about this, we could be in very deep trouble." I murmured, but was that a sense of sadistic glee in my voice? He stepped forward, taking me into his arms as he kissed me senseless. I clung to him, working his hair out of its ponytail with a soft whimper.

"Then…" He breathed as he pulled away, "…we don't let him find out."

I nodded with a little blush, slowly sliding off his shirt so that it fell around his waist as I admired his skin. My fingers ran up his side as my mouth touched his neck and my tongue started to trace his tattoos, those gorgeous tattoos. I heard his groan as my tongue followed the lines along his shoulders, down his chest. My tracing continued as I moved down to my knees in front of him.

His pants and undergarments came off almost like magic and his hand touched the top of my head. I licked the hard tip of him, heard his moan. That was the right track. His hand tightened a little in my hair. I took him into my mouth, almost to the back of my throat with a soft moan of my own.

Oh, he tasted so good. My eyes closed as I pleasured him, loving the sounds he made. It made me want him all the more, as I continued.

"Hama…" He begged, "Hama, if you continue…I'll come too early…"

I pulled away slowly as I moved up to him, looking into those eyes. At first, I had always asked when he wanted me to stop if I had done something wrong. He would always tell me no, that I was doing something terribly right, and he wouldn't be able to please me if I had continued.

I shivered as he pulled the tie easily from my hair. It hung down to my waist, and he ran his hands through it, kissing me so hard that I feared my lips might bruise again. His hands slowly reached down, pulling away my garments as he lay back on my bed.

I already was wet and wanting for him, just from hearing his voice, how he seemed to need me. His mouth pulled away from mine before he shifted me, his hands gentle on my hips and he lowered me onto him. I cried out, but softly. If my father heard…

…he would need a new lieutenant that much was for sure.

Renji groaned, his eyes closed as his hands tightened on my hips. "God…so tight…Hama…"

I loved the way he begged me with my name. I began to ride him, moaning. They were moans of pleasure that he echoed, thrusting up into me, his hungry eyes opening as they devoured the sight of me heaving upon him, my breasts and hair bouncing as he pressed up further and further inside of me.

I tried to keep my voice down, even though at times it seemed that my pleasure grew to such heights that I feared I might scream. Renji, at times, would reach up and cover my mouth with that smile that told me it was alright…that once we had a home of our own, I could be as loud as I wanted.

"R-Renji…" I breathed, "Renji…ohhhh…ohhhh, please, Renji, I…" I tried to concentrate on what I wanted to say, "I…I'm so…so…ahhhhhn…so close…please, harder…harder…"

He looked up at me, grinning arrogantly. "Any…harder…and you might…" he groaned, "…scream the…the house down."

"I…I don't…" I moaned, biting my lip, "I don't care…please, Renji…ohhhh…please…please…" I was begging him, wanting him, all of him inside of me, hard and as fast as he could.

I wanted the beast that I knew lurked within him.

"Hama…" He shifted me onto my back, my legs over his shoulders as he moved faster into me. My fingers clenched into his shoulder, my head thrown back as I practically sobbed with my release.

He smiled at me, looking down into my face. "Just…just a little longer, baby…"

I smirked, nodding as I tightened around him again. I loved the little moments after he had pleased me, I loved being able to hear him, how much he loved being inside of me. I loved to hear the sounds of his moans and his breathing when it was just him on the edge.

He came inside of me, all hot and fast, before he slid out of me, slid my legs from his shoulders, and lay beside me. I ran my fingers through his red hair and he looked up at me.

"…and everyone says you're the good one."


	4. Byakuya

"_Fools," said I, "You do not know,_

_Silence like a cancer grows._

_Hear my words that I might teach you,_

_Take my arms that I might reach you,"_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed in the wells of silence._

_***_

I turned; looking to the woman I had married. She seemed so young, and perhaps a little lost…but I knew well what she truly was.

She was my woman, a woman I had longed for since the time I had watched her mourn her fiancé.

Shinju Wyrde Heterodyne, She Crafted of Fire. My bride.

She turned to me, dressed not in the garb of Seireitei, nor even the threadbare garments of Rukongai. She delighted in teasing me; she would never dress so modestly while I was home. Especially not for our wedding night.

Shinju seemed the conventional manner of beautiful. Her red hair hung to her hips, blue tips standing out startlingly. She turned her cream-colored eyes to me, arching a delicate brow before she moved over to me.

She was buxom, yes, with a tiny waspish waist, and hips to match her bust. And yet, she was intelligent, sweet, comforting.

Tonight, for our night, she wore the white of a virgin bride. I knew it was not so, I cursed that I had not had that gift, but she still belonged to me now. No creatures in this world or the next would separate us.

She slid to her knees beside me, as if nervous, her head on my shoulder. Yet, I felt the heat from her, from the living flame that she had been created from. I looked down at her, before I pressed my lips to hers.

She made a soft mewling noise, and I felt myself practically tearing the fabric from her skin. She pulled away with a little impish grin.

"Byakuya," She whispered my name like it was a prayer, "relax, please. We have all night." She slowly worked me out of my clothes, looking at my eyes the whole time.

I didn't mind. Her eyes were possibly the most beautiful part of her. They looked like a pair of diamonds. She touched her lips to mine, slowly sliding off her own garments. Her arms reached around my neck, her body pressed in close to mine.

I felt myself grow hard against her, slowly laying her back. My lips came from hers and I saw her blush deeply. She tried to cover herself from me, but I slowly pulled her hands away.

"You have nothing to hide," I assured her softly, "You are my wife, now. There will be…" I kissed her breast, hearing her breath hitch, "…no secrets between us."

"No…" she agreed, "N-no secrets…"

I moved down, running my lips lightly along her caramel skin. She tasted sweeter than any candy, and the sounds of her want made me almost painfully aware of my own want for her.

But, I would not hurt her for this. I knew better than that. If two wives had taught me anything, it was that.

I kissed the inside of her thigh, looking up at her. She was even more beautiful if that was possible. Her hips arched her slightly up to my mouth, wanting me more than anything. Her head was laid back, hair spread out like a halo around her face, her eyes closed in an expression of wanton bliss.

I softly began to lick at her, and she was sweeter there than anywhere else. She moaned more loudly, her hips moving further up. I couldn't help but to chuckle as I continued to lick at her, taste her as I wanted.

She seemed so close, but…I pulled away, looking up at her sweet face. Her diamond eyed opened.

"Byakuya, why did you st-" I cut her off with another kiss, wanting to taste her again. She shivered as I shifted over her. Her eyes closed as I pulled away and I thrust into her.

She cried out loudly, and I had to quiet her with my own mouth. I began to move inside of her, her body already becoming used to me, tightening around me. She was soft, so delicate, and yet…her nails raked up my back over my shoulders. Urging me faster, if her moans and cries had not.

That must have been what heaven is. Eternity passed as we made love, consummated the bond that had been given to us.

"By-Byakuya…" She moaned, and I couldn't help but look into her eyes, "I-I'm going to…"

I nodded, kissing her again as I felt her come. She coated me, and then I felt myself release inside of her. I barely managed to pull out of her before I fell against her, my head resting on her chest.

Her hands ran through my hair, soft and soothing. I looked up at her, and she just shook her head.

"No, you didn't hurt me." She informed me, before she sighed, and closed her eyes. "That was possibly…the best I have ever had."

I was a little smug about that. Who wouldn't be?


End file.
